Arousing Kidnapping
by JasonMyersX
Summary: Cartman likes Kyle, so he kidnaps him and brings him back to his house so he can seduce him. And soon, Kyle realizes he likes it! Explicit Kyman. Rated M for Lemon, Yaoi, M/M whatever you want to call it. My very first Kyman fic. This fic is NOT rape.


**This is my very first Kyman fic so be kind. Also I know Cartman and Kyle are a bit OOC in this but just try to bear with me.**

Seventeen year old Kyle Broflovski was walking down one of the sidewalks in South Park Colorado, his green gloved hands buried deep in the pockets of his orange coat.

School had just ended and it was a Friday. Usually the Jewish boy would be ecstatic that it was the weekend but not today, today he couldn't have felt any lousier if he tried.

Why was this you ask?

It was simple; Stan and him had almost always hung out together on the weekend. But not anymore no, the only person who Stan seemed to care about now was his girlfriend Wendy Testaburger.

Kyle scowled just thinking about her. Ever since the two of them had gotten back together, Stan had always blown Kyle off because he had made plans with Wendy.

They had broken up for the millionth time a couple weeks ago but they had just gotten back together on Tuesday. Stan and Wendy was just one of those relationships where no matter how many times they broke up, they ended up getting back together again. Kyle frowned and he thought back to a couple years ago when he was about fifteen, he had considered that maybe it was time for him to get a girlfriend of his own.

Afterall, Stan obviously had one, and even Kenny had been dating Bebe Stevens for quite some time now.

There was only one problem, Kyle had also realized at around fifteen that he was not interested in women at all.

Every time he had tried to masturbate, he thought about women but every time was unsuccessful. Men didn't seem to do it for him either though, in fact Kyle had started to believe that maybe he was just an asexual. Of course, he never told anyone this, not even Stan. He also had to make sure that Cartman especially never found out.

Cartman…

Kyle felt a pang in his chest just thinking about the overweight teen. As much as he didn't want it to, his mind began to drift off to his nemesis as he continued walking. He thought back to a lot of his childhood memories, and to a lot of the fights and arguments that Cartman and him had gotten into over the years.

Cartman's bad behavior only worsened as he got older.

He would swear at and talk back to the teachers all the time, he hit his mother, and he was also an extreme sexist, taking every opportunity he got to bash and bad mouth women.

Kyle was also pretty sure he had even urinated in the school parking lot once.

He totally disgusted him.

And yet…

Kyle couldn't help but feel somewhat of an attraction to the boy, not that he would ever admit it to anyone of course. Hell, he had a hard time admitting it to himself.

He was positive it was nothing more than a minor fondness however, he still despised Eric Cartman strongly, he was sure of it.

Just as he was thinking this though, he heard someone walking behind him.

The person's footsteps were heavy and they were picking up speed, making Kyle feel a tad uneasy

The footsteps were right behind him now, and just as he was about to turn around, THWACK. He felt like someone had just dropped a bowling ball on his head. Kyle heard ringing in his ears and then everything went black.

* * *

Cartman had done it! He had finally put his plan of capturing Kyle into affect.

Now exactly what was Cartman planning on doing to Kyle?

Seduce him of course, yes you heard correctly, seduce him. He was not going to rape him or doing anything against Kyle's will, he didn't want to frighten the boy…to much.

No, Cartman was simply going to turn Kyle on and he was sure that soon enough the Jew would begin to enjoy it. Cartman had had a crush on Kyle ever since he was twelve years old, but soon his crush had turned into love.

And just a couple days ago, Cartman had come up with the plan of kidnapping him, tying him to his bed, and having a little fun with him.

Cruel?

Yes, but then again it was Eric Cartman.

Cartman was just grateful no one had seen him hit Kyle with the baseball bat, that was the last thing he needed.

After he had removed Kyle's clothes except for his boxers and green ushanka, he tied him to his bed quietly using his bedsheets, making sure not to wake Kyle up to early.

A couple minutes later after the task was complete, Kyle opened up his eyes slowly.

As soon as he did, a wave of pain crashed over the back of his head causing him to wince.

Everything around him was a blur at first, but soon things began to come into focus. He was in a bedroom, and from the looks of it, he had been in here before. Then it hit him, hit him harder then what had knocked him out earlier.

He looked down at himself and realized he was in Eric cartman's room, almost completely naked and tied to his bed. He also noticed the curtains on Cartman's windows were closed, hiding him from view of any passerby's.

Kyle gritted his teeth and gave Cartman the most threatening look the brown haired teenager had ever seen.

He seemed unfazed.

"Comfy Kahl?" Cartman asked, grinning sadistically.

"CARTMAN WHAT THE FUCK?" Kyle screamed at the top of his lungs while tossing and turning, desperately trying to escape Cartman's bedsheets that were restraining him.

Cartman just continued grinning wickedly.

"Cartman if you let me go, I promise to only kick your teeth in and leave, and MAYBE I won't call the police on your sorry ass." Kyle growled threateningly.

"Don't deny it Kyle, you know you want me." Cartman said in a low purr.

Cartman had taken off his gloves as well as his blue and yellow hat, leaving him in only his usual red coat and brown shaggy pants. Cartman had also lost a lot of weight over the years, making him much more attractive. Not to mention he had the most gorgeous brown eyes.

Kyle flushed. "What the fuck are you talking about asshole?" He said, squirming even more. Good God, these were bed sheets for fucks sake yet they felt like iron chains, how hard had he tied them to him? Eric still didn't respond, and Kyle's anger grew.

"Cartman this is your final warning, let me go NOW." Kyle yelled, grunting in frustration.

"Relax Kyle, I'm not going to hurt you." Cartman said soothingly, walking closer to Kyle.

"You're damn right you're not." Kyle yelled out once more, turning his angry gaze over to Cartman.

"Listen Kyle, I know you like me, quit trying to deny it, I constantly see you staring at me when we're changing in gym class." Cartman said with a smug smile.

Kyle just blushed and cocked his head, trying to hide it from Cartman. "You're crazy, like I'd ever be attracted to you." Kyle said, anger starting to diminish in his voice. This just made the smug smile on Cartman's face grow.

"That's right Kyle, just relax, let the anger drift from your body." Cartman said softly, only inches away from Kyle now.

"You see Kyle, the whole reason I brought you here is because _I _like you and I'm going to make your coming out easier by seducing you." Cartman remarked in an every day voice as if he were discussing the weather.

Before Kyle could even open his mouth to respond, Cartman had pulled his red coat and shirt off, exposing his sexy muscular abs to Kyle's wandering eyes.

"Ugh, Cartman stop. Thi-this is sick." Kyle moaned shutting his eyes tight. As hard as he tried to fight it, he was becoming aroused. Finally Kyle began to realize that as much as he didn't want to admit it, he _did _like Cartman and this just made him even more bothered and frustrated than he was before.

"Don't lie to me Kyle, I know you like it." Cartman replied, tracing a finger down his chest slowly and sensually, turning on Kyle even more. "Uhhh" Kyle moaned even louder, tossing and turning as he managed to get the bedsheets tying him to the bed loosened. Hearing Kyle moan just encouraged him more and he slipped his pants off, leaving him in only his boxers, just like Kyle.

Kyle was now incredibly aroused looking at Cartman's body and he could feel his face becoming hot.

Smiling, Cartman walked up to the bed and placed a hand on Kyle's chest. "Cartman, you bastard!" Kyle shrieked, trying to make it sound angry but it came out more as needy. Cartman just continued to smile as he began running his hand in slow sensual circles over Kyle's chest, enjoying the boy's soft moans.

Hearing his moans made the brown haired male even more confident (if that was possible) and he moved his hand lower and ran it slowly up and down Kyle's soft creamy thigh. By this point, Cartman to was now becoming aroused.

Although it wasn't until Kyle's arousal manifested itself into an erection,( which was evident by the bulge under his boxers) that Eric's own arousal went through the roof, and he could feel the blood rushing to his cock as well. Feeling Cartman's hand on his thigh made him squirm even more and his intense wriggling pulled the bedsheets that were holding him down off his hands and legs, finally freeing him.

Kyle immediately flew off of the bed and Cartman became furious, knowing that he was going to escape, destroying his plan that he had worked so hard on coming up with.

Surprisingly however, Kyle headed over towards the larger boy and grabbed onto his big shoulders before slamming him up against the bedroom wall roughly and crushing his lips up against his; completely giving into his feelings for Eric Cartman. It took a couple of seconds, but Cartman moaned and returned the kiss, running his hands up and down Kyle's back as he did, making the cute red head moan.

Kyle then prodded his tongue up against Cartman's lips as his hands began to feel Cartman up as well, running them all over his toned chest before reaching around and grabbing onto his ass cheeks, making the bigger boy grunt in approval. Cartman opened his lips and wrapped his arms around Kyle's neck as he allowed the Jew's tongue to plunder his wet mouth shamelessly.

Soon, Cartman responded to the frenching and let his tongue invade Kyle's mouth as well, allowing their tongues to stroke and play with each other's as they moaned sexily.

Kyle took things to the next level and pressed his erection up against Cartman's hard on as they continued their heated french kiss. He then proceeded to rock his hips up against Cartman's, creating a friction that they both enjoyed very much and made them moan into each other's mouth simultaneously.

Kyle eventually broke the kiss and leaned into Cartman's ear as he nibbled it sensually.

"If your lips taste this good, I can't wait to see how the rest of you tastes." Kyle said in a whisper.

Cartman moaned at the innuendo and arched his back as he pressed himself up against the wall once more, making him vunerable to Kyle. Kyle moved into Cartman's neck and began placing kisses up and down it as he nipped and bit at it, making Cartman moan and shut his eyes.

The two of them then fell onto Cartman's bed, their raging hormones never ceasing.

Kyle leaned down and pulled Cartman's boxers down his legs, exposing his throbbing erection that was glittering with pre cum. Cartman's cock wasn't that long, but it was very thick, which seemed to please the other teenager alot. Kyle smiled suggestively before getting onto his knees as he used his right hand to grab onto Cartman's cock as he started stroking it up and down; which caused the brown haired boy to throw his head back and sigh in satisfaction.

He even ran his thumb in circles over the tip of Cartman's cock, spreading the natural lubricant all over the mushroomhead, and making the other boy go crazy with desire.

Kyle continued the handjob for awhile before subsequently pulling his hand away.

The redhead then engulfed the head of Cartman's cock into his mouth, surrounding the tip of the organ in wet warmth as he suckled it slowly, before picking up the pace a bit.

"Kyle OH!"Cartman moaned, grabbing onto Kyle's green ushanka and ripping it off of him as he buried his hands into Kyle's red curly hair. This encouraged Kyle to take Cartman's entire dick into his mouth as he started sucking even harder and used one of his hands to play with Cartman's testicles.

"Oh yes Kyle suck that cock." Cartman groaned in approval. This just caused Kyle to start deep throating the boy, sucking as hard as he possibly could as he began to bob his head up and down, much to Eric's delight. Having the redheaded Jewish boy's mouth moving up and down his manhood was probably the best feeling he had ever known.

Cartman then buried his hands even deeper into Kyle's hair and moaned louder then he ever had before. Kyle just continued the amazing blowjob and powerful ecstasy then ripped through Cartman's body as he shot his seed off into Kyle's awaiting mouth while emitting a scream.

Kyle swallowed every drop before pulling away and shooting Cartman a suggestive grin.

Cartman grinned back. "Your turn Jewboy." He said seductively as he pulled Kyle's boxers off as well, showing off the boy's long pulsing penis that was soaked with pre ejaculatory fluids for the first time that night as Carman licked his lips hungrily. Cartman then threw Kyle's underwear across the room and pinned Kyle onto the bed beneath him. Eric hugged Kyle close to his chest as he intensely locked him into another one of those smoldering hot kisses of his.

The two of them moaned into the kiss noisily as Cartman buried one of his hands into Kyle's red, thick, curly Jew fro, while he used his other hand to play with the smaller boy's firm ass for a moment, prompting the curly haired teen to groan in a way that made Cartman sooo aroused. After time, both males broke away from the intimate embrace yet again, and every time they did, they couldn't help but feel a tad dissapointed.

Nevertheless, Cartman and Kyle continued their hot, gay, sex adventure as Cartman proceeded to kiss and suck Kyle's neck as well as his earlobe. This caused the Jewish male to let out a few cute sighs of content as Eric moved his face down to the redhead's genitals.

Cartman teased Kyle, first by licking the pre cum off of the tip of Kyle's cock, then by running his tongue up and down the shaft and even lightly across the curly haired boy's balls.

Kyle's emerald eyes were half lidded with lust from the other teen's administrations, it felt so damn good, but Kyle's manhood was aching to be inside of Cartman's wet mouth, and he wanted to get on with it already.

"Damnit Cartman cut it out!" Kyle screamed in frustration.

"Say please." Cartman said with a shit eating grin. "PLEASE! Now just suck me off damnit!" Kyle yelled in irritation.

Cartman obeyed and he took Kyle's cock into his mouth as he moved his head up and down the base of it, sucking on it slowly. Cartman then began to stroke Kyle's testicles as well, and he palmed them in his hand as he bobbed his head up and down and increased the pace of his sucking.

This just made Kyle let out a loud shriek as Cartman continued the wonderful fellatio, engulfing Kyle's entire sex organ into his mouth and deepthroating him just as the Jew had done for Cartman earlier. Kyle began letting out a series of moans as Cartman continued to suck on his dick like it was the best thing that he ever put in his mouth. Perhaps it was, which was really saying something.

Who knew Eric Cartman was so good at giving head? The bigger boy then started sucking as hard as he could and Soon Kyle began to feel his climax coming up as he let out a scream.

"Cartman! Cartman! OH FUCK!" Kyle yelled as Cartman stimulated him like he had never felt before. Kyle buried his hands into Cartman's soft brown hair as he let out one final moan and blew his load in Cartman's mouth, pleasure racking his body.

Cartman swallowed the cumshot and pulled away as he licked his lips in a way that made Kyle hard again instantly. Cartman then proceeded to move close to the diabetic as he pressed his soft lips up against the smaller boy's and stuck his tongue into Kyle's mouth once again. As Cartman's tongue toyed and tickled his own, Kyle had a taste of himself, which made him become flushed and even more turned on.

The former rivals continued the tongue tangling for a good while until Cartman pulled away, making Kyle feel slightly dissapointed.

"Now for the actual fucking." Cartman said giving Kyle a wink as he reached into his dresser drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"Why the hell do you keep a bottle of lube in your drawer Cartman?" Kyle asked raising one of his red eye brows. "Duh Kyle, I'm a teenager and all teens masturbate." Cartman said rolling his eyes.

"Good point." Kyle agreed as Cartman opened the bottle and poured some of the liquid onto his hands.

His placed his hands on his dick (which was hard again from giving Kyle head, and sticky from his previous climax) and lathered it up and down with a copious amount before placing it back on the night Stand.

Kyle then bent over, exposing his puckered virgin asshole to the brown haired male. Cartman unconsciously licked his lips at seeing his lover's cute, tight entrance but he got control of himself and slid a finger into the jew. Kyle cringed and Cartman waited until he got used to the feeling to continue.

After he did, Eric added a second finger into Kyle and began scissoring and stretching out the flesh there. Once Cartman thought Kyle was loose enough, he positioned himself over the daywalker but the other male instead turned around to face him, and he looked very aggravated.

" Bend over Jewrat." Cartman stated, becoming annoyed.

Kyle glared at him.

"Godamnit Cartman do you really think you should be insulting me when we're well…doing this?" Kyle asked angrily.

"Yes." Cartman replied simply. Kyle just frowned and rolled his eyes as he positioned himself over Cartman's member.

"We're doing this my way." Any other time Kyle would have wanted to be the one doing the fucking, but Cartman was so attractive he was making Kyle horny for a good shafting.

"Dude, are you sure you want to do it like this?" Cartman asked, slightly confused.

"Yes now shut up." Kyle yelled before impaling his ass on Cartman's rock hard dick.

Pain shot up and down Kyle's body, pain so horrible it made his erection sag.

"OH God fucking damnit!" Kyle screamed in discomfort, trying to get used to the sensation of Cartman's cock inside of him. Althought the lube did seem to help a bit. After a few minutes, Kyle got used to the feeling and he began to move his ass up and down Cartman's dick, slowly at first but gradually picking up pace.

Soon the two boys began to moan in unison and Kyle felt his member become harder and harder each time he came down on Cartman. Soon Cartman's cock began rubbing up against Kyle's prostate, making him completely hard and making him moan even louder. Within a matter of time, Kyle felt his pain melting into pleasure. The smaller teen's eyes shut tight in pleasure and a huge relaxed smile came over his face as he proceeded to bounce furiously on Eric's boner.

Perspiration began to roll down Cartman's face as Kyle continued to fuck himself on his dick. The brunette was very pleased with the tight warmth that was moving quickly up and down his pleasure muscle.

Feeling his dick rubbing up against Kyle's warm tight walls was bringing him closer and closer to orgasm.

"Ohhhhh Cartman…" Kyle moaned in hot pleasure as he willingly kept riding the other boy. By now, Kyle's cock was beyond hard and leaking with his pre ejaculatory fluids, practically begging to be rubbed and stroked. As if the other male could read his mind, Cartman grasped onto Kyle's hard neglected member and began pumping it in time with his thrusting.

" Eric! yes oh God yes!" Kyle screamed in ecstasy as he continued to sheath himself on Cartman's love muscle. "AH Kyle yes soooo good." Cartman moaned heavily, shutting his eyes tight in pleasure. Cartman then began to feel his orgasm coming up but he just bit his lip and gritted his teeth, urging it to go away.

Cartman's cock was now completely stimulating Kyle's prostate as well as his ass muscles. Cartman then started stroking Kyle's cock up and down at an even greater momentum which made Kyle begin sweating as he lost himself in complete satisfaction.

This prompted Kyle to come down on Eric's penis as hard as he possibly could, making Cartman scream his name.

"Kyle oh, Kyle! FUCK!" Cartman shrieked in delight as he began fisting Kyle's tool as fast as he could which made the redhead let out a long moan. Cartman then grabbed onto Kyle's shoulders roughly as he pressed his lips up against his, claiming them once more as their tongues found solace in one another, massaging , exploring and tasting the other wet muscle. The two of them continued the sloppy french kiss for a good time, never ceasing their hot euphoric sex as they did.

They eventually pulled away from the other's lips and at this moment; both boys looked into each other's eyes, wondering why they hadn't done this earlier. Kyle didn't seem to care about anything else right now, not his education, not his family, not even Stan or Kenny, just the good fuck that him and his sworn enemy- or old sworn enemy were having.

Sweat was pouring down both of the male teenagers now, and Cartman's thick love organ was stimulating and titilating Kyle's sweet spot in the most delicious of ways.

They continued their fucking for a few more minutes until they both felt a great amount of pleasure building in their groins and they knew this was it.

Kyle leaned into Cartman and pulled him into a kiss as they screamed into each other's mouths and came together in an explosive orgasm. Cartman shot his hot semen deep up into Kyle's ass, and Kyle sprayed it all over Cartman's chest, completely painting it a milky white. A split second later, Waves and waves of extreme euphoric bliss pulsed through both of the boys' slick, horny bodies.

Once their orgasms faded, Kyle pulled himself off of Cartman's softening cum soaked cock and embraced him as the two enjoyed the state of euphoric bliss after such a session.

They cuddled for awhile, both of them happy with their newfound boyfriend. Cartman then leaned into Kyle's ear.

"I love you so much Kyle." He whispered.

"I love you so much to Cartman." Kyle replied. The curly haired redhead then smiled and leaned into his lover, whispering softly into his ear: "I guess it just took me awhile to finally realize it."

Cartman grinned widely at hearing this, and the two of them embraced into another kiss. Just then, Cartman's mother opened the door to the bedroom.

"Oh poopsiekins Mommy's going out to the Grocery store for awhile and I was wondering if you wanted me to pick anything up for-"

Liane Cartman then saw her son, completely nude and embracing a naked Kyle ontop of the bedsheets. "Oh nevermind I'll leave you alone then sweetie." Liane said smiling as she shut his door and headed downstairs. "Don't ask." Cartman said. "I don't want to." Kyle replied.

Eventually, Cartman got up off the bed and headed into the bathroom to wipe off his cock as well as his chest which had Kyle's hardening spunk all over it. Kyle followed suit afterwards and the two got dressed. Once they were dressed, Cartman leaned into Kyle and wrapped his arms around his waste.

"Do you want to do more stuff like this Kahllll?" Cartman quietly asked, stretching out his name seductively.

"You bet your sweet ass I do, only next time, I'm fucking YOU Cartman."

**Well I hoped you liked that, and if you did, it would be nice if you reviewed. Also, I'll make a follow up to this if this story gets up to fifteen reviews.**


End file.
